Cerulean Sister Match!
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: Ash and Co. take a vacation, but they run into some familar faces and trouble brews up! Not part of Ultra Warrior series


**_Cerulean Sister Match!_**

By: DJ Rodriguez 

          This has nothing to do with the Ultra Warrior series, but I just like to write anything I imagine. So, enjoy this little story!

**            Out on one of the Orange Islands, Ash and his friends were taking a break from winning the Ruby Badge. Ash was proud of himself for winning the badge, but he was still nervous about his wacky love triangle between May and Misty. He, Tracy, Misty, and May were relaxing on Lazy Island after hours of travel on Lapras. Soon, someone familiar will add to Ash's woes.**

**            On the island, the gang was relaxing on the beach, enjoying the surf and sand. Misty and May were building a sandcastle together, Tracy was drawing a picture of a Kingler nearby, and Pikachu was surfing the waves. Ash was swimming when he saw three people coming from the west, towards them. He got out of the water, put on his clothes, and the others stopped what they were doing so they could see what was wrong. "It maybe Team Rocket! Get ready to fight!", Ash whispered to the four. They nodded and stood ready with their PokeBalls. As the visitors revealed themselves, the group was surprised to see who they were. "Daisy!? Lily!? Violet!? Is that you!?", Misty shouted. Ash clearly saw the trio and quickly put away his PokeBalls. "We took a week off from the Gym, so we came here to relax.", Violet explained to the group. The four welcomed the trio, but a gush of water took them by surprise! "Prepare for trouble!", a voice came from the splash. "And make it double!", a second voice rang out. "Oh no! Not these clowns again!", Ash yelled out. A gigantic, robotic Magikarp jumped out and charged at the group!**

**            The attack came fast, so the five didn't know what to do, except Ash and Pikachu. Ash ordered Pikachu to use _Light Screen to block the machine. Pikachu gathered up enough electric power to create a light barrier. The Magikarp's __Tackle technique was extremely powerful and broke the barrier in one hit! Pikachu dove out of the way, but the others were glued to the ground. Ash did a desperate move, he dove towards the group and knocked them all out of the way. The robot missed, but turned around to try again. Ash and Pikachu regrouped and worked fast. First, Pikachu used his __Flash attack to blind the robot. Inside, Team Rocket, Jessy, James, and Meowth, were blinded. "YAAAAHHHH! I CAN'T SEE!!!", Jessy screamed. The robot began to swerve and sway from the group, missing them by inches. Ash took out Bulbasaur and told it to use it's _Solarbeam_ on the Magikarp. Bulbasaur began to gather sunlight for the attack. The robot began to come towards Ash because the blindness wore off. "WE GOT YOU NOW, BRAT!", James yelled. Ash just stood his ground and told Bulbasaur to fire the beam. Bulbasaur released the energy and the beam took aim! The robot blew up on impact and Team Rocket screamed, "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"_**

**            The others began to breathe out a sigh of relief and started to get their acts together. Ash went over and helped up the Sisters. Lily, the youngest of the three, looked at Ash with a sparkle in her eyes. But the others didn't see it. "That was incredible! How did you know what to do?!", Daisy asked Ash. He smiled and answered, "I handled Team Rocket many times, so I knew what I had to do.". The Sisters smiled and thanked Ash for taking care of Team Rocket. He offered them to stay with the group, just in case Team Rocket came back. They accepted and their vacation began. Ash took out of his backpack, a CD player, and turned on his favorite music. The music blared loudly and the gang began to enjoy themselves once again. The CD was _Pokemon: The First Movie and Ash put on the music for this occasion, _Vacation_! He started to change so he can go back swimming, but Lily stopped him. "Want to walk down the beach with me?", she asked. Ash was surprised, but accepted. He put his swim trunks away, put his shirt back on, and followed Lily. May whispered to Misty, "I don't like what Lily is doing. I'm worried.". Misty answered, "Don't worry. I know my sister is going to do nothing to Ash. I hope."._**

**            The duo, Lily and Ash were walking on the beach, going very far from the others. Lily said, "That was very impressive on how you handled Team Rocket.". Ash blushed and answered, "Well, I've handled them before many times. So to me, they're easy to beat.". Lily was still very amazed on how Ash quickly acted to the trouble. Every boy she met would just run away from Team Rocket, but Ash was different. After 25 minutes of walking, Lily talked Ash into going into the jungle. As soon as they got in, the jungle swallowed them in darkness. "It looks like a job for Bulbasaur. COME OUT!", Ash said and out popped Bulbasaur from his PokeBall. "Bulbasaur, use your _Razor Leaf to cut a path for us.", Ash told it. Bulbasaur was now leading the duo, cutting down the thick leaves with his attack technique. Lily was now blushing and saying to herself, "This boy is very smart, as well as brave and cute. I just got to have him.". The two went walking and soon, came to a beautiful clearing. The two, and Bulbasaur, were amazed at the gigantic waterfall and the wildflowers that covered the clearing. "I got a picnic here in my pack. Let's have a small lunch.", Lily suggested. Ash nodded and called Bulbasaur back into it's PokeBall. The two sat in the clearing, with the waterfall behind them and flowers surrounding them. "It's just a matter of time until he's mine!", Lily said in sly voice. The battle was about to begin!_**

**            Back at the beach, it was getting dark and the sun started to set slowly. The two Sisters got into their sleeping bags and drifted off, like Tracy and Pikachu did. Only Misty and May stayed awake. "Ash and Lily haven't come back yet. Now I am getting worried.", Misty said softly. May just looked at the moon and saw Ash's face appear. Suddenly, Bulbasaur came out from the jungle and nearly fainted before them. "What's wrong Bulbasaur?", May asked. Bulbasaur said, in Pokemon talk, that it escaped from it's PokeBall and saw Ash knocked out. It also saw Lily knocked out too, so it decided to go back for help. Misty and May grabbed their PokeBalls from their packs and followed Bulbasaur. After following it, they found the clearing and the duo. Both were fast asleep and also smiling. Misty and May woke them up and asked what happened. "Well, after the picnic, me and Lily sat down to see the waterfall form a rainbow. Then she leaned over and rested on my shoulder. Since I couldn't just leave her by the falls, I picked her up and laid her down gently in the clearing. I guess I fell asleep too.", Ash explained to them. Misty and May were relived that nothing serious happened. But Misty saw a lipstick kiss mark on his cheek and asked on what that was. Ash saw it too and said he didn't know why it was there. Lily said, "After Ash fell asleep, I gave him a good-night kiss and fell back asleep.".**

**            Misty and May were seething with rage, but that wasn't the worst part. "Listen Misty. I know you don't like him, but I do. I was impressed very much by his bravery and smartness when he saved us from Team Rocket. He's also very sweet and cute too. So, I like you to meet my new boyfriend!", Lily said to the trio. Ash was stunned, knowing what the girls' reaction would be. He was right. Misty screamed, "How do you know that I liked him or not!? Truth is, he's already mine, so don't even think about coming near him!". She pulled Ash away from Lily and held him close. May reacted, "Listen, you redhead bigmouth! He already had a crush on me long before you, so he's mine!". She did like Misty did, pulled Ash away and held him close. The girls began to argue about who gets Ash and their bickerment turned into a rumble! The fight was so intense, that they didn't notice that they accidentally knocked Ash over the cliff! He yelled for help, but the fighting drowned it out. After his sixth yell, the girls heard him and were just in time to see him splash into the water below.**

**            The girls were horrified at the scene because below, jagged rocks jutted out from underneath the waterfall. The girls rushed down to see if Ash was okay. After climbing down the side of the cliff, they went towards the waterfall shore. Misty dived in while the others searched upstream. Misty looked hard underwater and also for a long time as well. When she surfaced, she saw the sorrow looks on May and Lily. "I found his belt with his PokeBalls attached to it. What did you find?", Misty asked them. "I found his jacket. May found his hat. We didn't find the body.", Lily whispered. The three looked at the water, tears coming from their eyes. They started to accept the fact that Ash was no more and started back to the beach. Bulbasaur, who saw everything, also followed them. "You know, this would not have happened if just let me have Ash.", Lily said in a threating voice to Misty and May. "WHAT?! YOU'RE BLAMING US FOR THIS ACCIDENT?!", May screamed. Lily turned around and growled, "Girl, you are this close to going to the hospital.". May was ready to rumble, but Misty stopped her. "Who cares who did it?! The main thing is... Ash... is... gone.", Misty whispered gravely. The two looked down, tearful that Ash was gone. Suddenly, a low moan came from their left, somewhere near the edge of the jungle where Lily and Ash first entered.**

**            After trailing the moan, the three girls spotted Ash on the beach. They rushed over to him, to see if they could comfort him. May listened to his heart and said, "He'll be okay. All he needs is rest.". Misty and Lily looked relived, but wondered how Ash got here. "I think the waterfall is connected with the beach, underground. He must have been sucked by a whirlpool and it dropped him off here.", Misty explained to the duo. They nodded and all three carried Ash back to the clearing. Once there, they dressed him back into his other pair of clean/dry clothes, and laid him down. After that, the girls began to agree on whom, once and for all, should keep Ash as a boyfriend. "A Pokemon match and a real match! First one to beat all three matches keeps Ash!", Misty declared. May and Lily agreed and took out their PokeBalls. They had their match in a small, hidden clearing, about 25 yards away from Ash on his left. "The rules are simple! A _Sudden Death_ match, which means we only use one Pokemon! Let's rumble!", Lily declared. The match started between Misty and May. The battle has started!**

**            Misty released Staryu from her PokeBall first. "A Staryu, huh? Let's go... GOLDUCK!", May commanded as she threw her UltraBall. Out popped a strange duck of some kind. Lily, who borrowed Ash's PokeDex, pointed the device at Golduck for some info. "Golduck, the Duck Pokemon. The evolved form of Psyduck, this Pokemon uses its webbed feet and hands in the water. This makes it the fastest Water-type of them all. Swimming at lake shores, it is also mistakenly known as the Japanese monster, Kappa.", Dexter told her. Golduck looked fierce as it stood ready for battle. "Staryu, use your _Tackle attack!", Misty commanded. The Pokemon spinned at top speed and clashed with the duck! Golduck took the hit well and was ready to counter. "Golduck, _Disable_!", May yelled out. Golduck's eyes glowed blue and so did Staryu. Staryu was thrown back and Misty found out that its _Swift_ technique was disabled! Misty said to herself, "Okay. Time to improvise. Staryu, use your _Minimize_ technique!". Staryu glowed and suddenly shrank down! The move increased its chances of evading attacks. "Golduck, use _Hyper Beam_!", May commanded. Golduck's gem at the center of its head glowed bright orange and it released a powerful beam of energy! Staryu evaded the attack, so Golduck had to miss a turn to recharge. "Staryu, use __Double-Edge!", Misty screamed. Staryu spinned at Golduck like its _Tackle_ attack, but it glowed with green energy. The attack connected and the duck went down!_**

**            The last match was between Misty and her own sister. "I'm not really ready for this, but trying to take Ash is crossing the line! Gyarados, I choose you!", Misty yelled as she threw out her PokeBall. Gyarados came out, in it's full glory! Lily just smirked and said, "This all you got? Here, I'll show you how it's done! Go... NIDORINA!". She threw out a GreatBall and out popped a huge Nidorina! May took out her own Pokedex and pointed it at the Pokemon. "Nidorina, the Poison Pin Pokemon. Although it does not want to fight, once aroused, it is an effective fighter. The small barbs are extremely poisonous, but prefer to use physical attacks like _Bite or _Tackle_.", Dexter told her. The match was on! "Gyarados, _Leer_ attack!", Misty commanded. Gyarados's eyes glowed red and Nidorina just froze. The defense power was lowered, but not much. "Nidorina, use __Fury Swipes!", Lily yelled. Nidorina snapped out of it and began to swipe at Gyarados, causing much damage. The attack continued for five times! Misty saw her Pokemon in pain, but couldn't call it back. "Gyarados, finish Nidorina with your __Hydro Pump!", Misty screamed. Gyarados pumped water from its mouth, something that could easily fill up a 26-feet deep swimming pool in less then ten seconds! Nidorina took the attack, but was still standing. "Nidorina, give Gyarados your _Take Down_ attack!", Lily commanded. Nidorina began to charge at the flying Pokemon at furious speed! Misty was worried and commanded, "Gyarados, when you feel the full attack, use _Bide _to double the attack back at it!". Gyarados understood and waited for the attack. Nidorina connected and Gyarados took some heavy punishment. Gyarados was still able to fight, used _Bide_, and down went Nidorina. "NO WAY!", Lily screamed as she saw Misty's smiling face. Misty had won the match!_**

**            "Don't be too cocky right now. The last match is on!", May said to Misty. Lily called Nidorina back and gave Misty a cold look. "LET'S RUMBLE!!!", she yelled out as she charged at Misty. The two began to rumble and soon, May got in too. The battle was long and fierce, but Misty was holding out to both of them. "I want Ash and I'll get him!", Lily said as she picked up Misty to do her special move. "I call this... the _Misty Makeover_!", Lily said as she slammed her sisters face to the ground. Misty got up, bloody and broken, but not flinching. "You'll... get... Ash... over... my... dead... body.", Misty whispered. Lily smiled wickedly and grabbed her sister by the hair. "Not a bad idea. But, I prefer you see me take Ash.", Lily said in a low voice. She was ready to deliver her final blow, when a huge slam came from behind her back! Lily went down and Misty wondered who it was. It was May! She gave Lily a huge sledgehammer from behind. May gave Misty a cold glare and declared lowly, "I want the chance to put this redhead in the hospital.". She picked up Misty and said, "Here's a little of your own medicine! _WATER POWER SLAM!!!". She jumped high and threw Misty to the ground._**

**            Misty was weakened by the two rival's special moves, but she still had some energy left. "Here! Have a _Mega Punch on me!", May yelled out. She let Misty have a powerful punch in the gut. She tumbled over in pain and saw May standing over her. "The battle stops here!", May said coldly. She picked up Misty by the hair and was about to deliver another powerful punch when Lily attacked her. Lily spinned May around and gave her multiple headbutts! "If someone is going to finish off Misty, it's me!", Lily growled in May's bloody face. After the attack, May went down and out. "It's just you and me, little sister!", Lily said coldly. Misty was ready and started to get pumped up for the final round! The duo leaped into the air to attack each other when a voice from their right yelled, "STOP!!!". The duo landed without hurting one another and saw Ash up and seeing the match. He was shocked and dumbfounded. Beside him was... Amber Inferno from Imagination City! "This is the girl that fell in love with you?", Amber asked Ash while pointing to Misty. Both girls blushed and looked away in embarrassment while Ash picked May up. "I want to have a talk with all three of you when we get back with the others.", Ash told them as he and Amber walked back to the beach. Ash carried May like a champion knight carrying his princess to safety._**

**            "Amber, what are you doing here?", Misty asked her when she and Lily catched up with them. Amber explained, "After I left, I started my Pokemon journey and collected lots of Pokemon. I caught and trained six, so they could go against the Elite Four. I did, but I lost. After that, I came here to compete in the Orange League. I saw this island as a rest stop and that's when I found Ash asleep. I woke him up and we both saw you three fighting.". When they got back, it was night and the others were fast asleep. Ash didn't want to talk until morning, so he just went to the edge of the sea to think. May, Misty, and Lily gathered around the already-burning campfire. Ash and Amber had already cleaned and dressed their wounds when they arrived. May said, "I think we have been a little childish. Fighting over Ash.". Lily agreed, but not Misty. "He is well-worth it.", Misty said. Lily and May looked at each other, then at Ash. After a long look, they smiled and nodded. "He is. He is wise to respect and understand the delicate balance between Pokemon and their trainers.", Lily told them all. They all nodded and in silent agreement, went towards Ash. Ash saw them and quickly looked back at the sea. "Listen Ash. We're sorry about the fight.", Misty started. "We just like you a lot.", Lily put in. "And we we're worried that if you loved one of us, we would have been crushed.", May finished. Ash looked at them with a hard face, but softened when he saw their sparkling eyes and faces. He sighed and asked, "Wanna look at the stars with me?". The girls smiled and all of them, joined by Amber, sat next to him and saw the stars through the clear sky.**

**            Next morning, the others woke up and saw the girls, with Ash, sleeping near the beach. Tracy woke them up and said, "Let's go! The other gyms are waiting for us!". Ash and the girls slowly got up and started to pack up. "Listen, girls. I'm going back with my other sisters. Wish you the best of luck, Ashy.", Lily told the others. She, Daisy, and Violet left to go on their transport back to Cerulean City. Before they left, Lily winked and blew a kiss to Ash. Amber said, "I'm going to go my separate way to compete in the Orange League. See ya and take care, Ashy!". She got on her Pokemon, Kingler, and rode away. Just after a few yards, she turned back and blew a kiss to Ash. Ash, blushing, called out Lapras after they all packed up. "Okay Lapras, it's back on the journey!", Ash declared as he climbed on it's back. The rest got on and the journey began again! This time, with Ash on good terms with both May and Misty (and vice-versa). And one more thing, while looking at the stars, Ash saw, battled, and caught the legendary Articuno! So, he leaves with a good heart, four girlfriends, and a new and rare Pokemon! Good-bye everyone! Until next time!******

**_THE END_**


End file.
